Joshua Wright II
Joshua Wright was the only son of Empress Amelia Wright, and is named after his grandfather, the founder of the Terran Empire. His legitimacy to the throne was question regularly as he had two mothers. But nonetheless he, like his mother and grandfather, was a competent leader. He was faced with increasing difficulties, overpopulation inside and outside the Empire, decreasing drinkable water and increasing tensions between the Chinese-Terran Alliance and the former members of the European Union. Emperor Joshua II abdicated in 12,193 stating that he believed that he was too infirm to continue to rule. His daughter Lydia Wright was supposed to succeed him, and though she did, she was never crowned. She herself abdicated for her younger brother Christopher Wright. Reign Overpopulation As soon as Joshua II ascended the throne he was faced with increasing issues of overpopulation and water shortages. But Joshua II was competent and increased benefits to families with two children, and was able to prove to the other independent nations of the world that families of four could help to relieve overpopulation, even for a short time. To further relieve overpopulation Joshua opened migration to Mars, though very few chose to travel to Mars in its current state. As for water shortages he introduced plans to increase the number of desalination, water reclamation from urine and rain collection. Russian-Chinese-Terran War In 12,152 the Russian Federation invaded the People's Republic of China, prompting a response from the Terran Empire who in turn invaded the Russian Federation. As Russia had become a part of the European Union, they too called upon their allies. Remnants of the Union Though the European Union had been dissolved shortly after the defeat of the Russian Federation who sought to invade the Empire and its allies, former Union members still retained military and economic alliances. These alliances were in the same manner as in the European Union but were without the name. Joshua II became worried that the peace his mother had negotiated would fail and they would try to invade the Empire. These fears were not without warrant as the remnants of the Union began stockpiling weapons and their borders shared with or close to the Empire saw an increase in military presence. Furthering that the Union attempted to provoke the Empire to spark outrage around the world, but Joshua II was cautious and never took their bait. This did not phase the remnants of the Union, and continued their military posturing, until finally they invaded Russia. The conflict was short, and the remnants of the Union were pushed out of Russia, and the United Kingdom was able to gain a foothold in on the French coast. Infirmity In 12,188 Joshua II was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, but he did not begin to show signs until 12,190, but still it was in its early stages. However he became increasingly forgetful and got lost numerous times inside Parliament House. By 12,192 he began the process of abdication, and after a speech to the Empire, he abdicated on the 2nd of February 12,193. His daughter was to succeed, but she did not last more than two months, Joshua II became disappointed and increasingly stressed, furthering his illness. Training a New Heir With Lydia's abdication, Christopher, his second child, ascended the throne. Joshua II had not expected his son to become monarch, and though he knew the basics, he lacked the training Lydia had received. Thus Joshua spent his final years teaching his son the way of the monarchy. Death Joshua II died in 12,197 in the United Kingdom, visiting the home of his grandfather and other members of his family. His death was a result of stress, Alzheimer's and age. He was returned to Australia and his ashes were places in the Hall of Monarchs in Canberra, beside his mother and grandfather. Category:Joshua Wright II Category:Second Category:Monarch Category:Emperor Category:Wright